Nami (New World)
Nami (New world) is a mid range character under the heart-force. She can deal different types of damage but mostly deals lightning and wind damage. Costumes Nami_Regular.png|Nami (New World) Nami_Red_Dress.png|Dress Nami_Swimsuit.png|Everlasting Nami_Xmas.png|Xmas '16 Nami_Wedding.png|Wedding '17 Nami_Birthday.png|White Storm Nami (New World) Sabaody Costume: * Costume Effects: Boosts elemental DEF for self and nearby crew members. Nami (New World) Dress (Red): * Costume Effects: Sometimes paralyzes the enemy with regular attacks. Nami (New World) Everlasting summer swimsuit paradise: * Costume Effects: Boosts the physical ATK of surrounding male crew members. Nami (New World) Xmas '16: * Costume Effects: Lowers the defense of male enemies. Nami (New World) Wedding '17: * Costume Effects: Increases ATK of self and nearby crew members at regular intervals. Nami (New World) White Storm: * Costume Effects: TBA. Abilities Skills ---- Gust Sword: * Skill Description: Generates a gust of wind to strike foes. Deals minor wind damage to a narrow range straight ahead. * Power on LVL 10: 24480 * Type: Wind Damage Thunder-Breed Tempo'':'' * Skill Description: At full charge, boosts power and stun effects. Deals minor lightning damage to enemies in front within a narrow area + Inflicts status ailment: Stun (Max effect duration: Long) * Power on LVL 10: 24480 * Type: Lightning Damage ---- White Snow: * Skill Description: Creates cold air and throws ice, minor damage + Lowers the movement speed on a narrow linear range (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 43956 * Type: Special Damage ---- Tornado Charge: * Skill Description: Blow off enemies with multiple tornados inner damage, raises own wind attribute. * Power on LVL 10: 69000 * Type: Wind Damage ---- Black Ball: * Skill Description: Creates thunderclouds that attack enemies, deals medium damage + Reduces the defense on a front narrow area (Effect: Small). * Power on LVL 10: 78000 * Type: Lightning damage. ---- EX-Skills Tornado Tempo: * Skill Description: Draws in enemies with a wind vortex, then blasts them away with a powerful gust. Deals moderate wind damage to enemies in front within a narrow area + Inflicts status ailment: Confusion (Effect duration: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 50490 * Type: Wind Damage ---- Specials Thundercloud Trap: * Skill Description: Thunderclouds that attack in a burst at a certain time in a front narrow area doing lightning damage, medium damage + Inflicts status ailment: Paralysis (Effect duration: Ultra) * Power on LVL 10: 102000 * Type: Lightning Damage ---- White Christmas: * Skill Description: TBA * Power on LVL 10: 195840 * Type: Ice Damage ---- Weather Egg: Rain Tempo: * Skill Description: Deals great water damage in a front and wide range via a created raincloud. * Power on LVL 10: 230000 * Type: Water Damage ---- EX-Specials Cyclone Burst: * Skill Description: Great wind damage, debuffs resistance (Effect: Medium) Buffs own dodge rate (Effect: Ultra) * Power on LVL 10: 330000 * Type: Wind damage ---- Thundercloud Rod: * Skill Description: Great lightning damage + Inflicts status ailment: Paralysis (Effect duration: Ultra) + debuffs attack (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 320400 * Type: Lightning Damage ---- As an NPC Nami (New World), has not been shown as an NPC as of date. Category:Playable Character Category:Mid Range Category:Heart Category:Lightning Category:Wind Category:Ice Category:Water